


Love Me, Hate Me (Verkwan)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Frat Boy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Idiots in Love, Idk what this is but here I am, Jealous Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jealousy, Jeon Wonwoo and Boo Seungkwan are Best Friends, Lee Jooheon is a pervert, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Smut but No Smut, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Seungkwan In Denial, Seungkwan wears Feminine Clothes, Sexual comments, Student Boo Seungkwan, University, University Student Boo Seungkwan, University Student Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Seungkwan is always getting catcalled, but he isn't surprised at whose doing it.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Love Me, Hate Me (Verkwan)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii <3 another story! and it's not focused on meanie haha! surprise! it's not going to last lol i am a meanie writing queen haha
> 
> I love Jooheon btw! I just used him as a bad guy for this, it's hard to pick who the bad guy is in each story when all of them are so cute

“Hey baby. You are looking sexy today, why don’t you give me a little twirl?”

Seungkwan ignored the comment, continuing to walk to class.

“Boo Seungkwan. I’m talking to you.”

Seungkwan stopped, turning around to look at the owner of the voice. He knew damn well who it was because he was used to hearing that voice a lot.

That’s why he wasn’t surprised to see Chew Hansol standing there with his two friends Seungcheol and Mingyu.

Hansol was a well-known frat boy around campus and so were his friends. They had a reputation of partying and sleeping around.

Except Mingyu cleaned up once he got with Jeon Wonwoo, who just so happens to be Seungkwan’s best friend.

Hansol was constantly trying to sleep with him, ever since Seungkwan had class with him.

Seungkwan knows Hansol’s only attracted to him because he wears feminine clothing. That’s why he doesn’t give in to what he wants.

But just because Seungkwan says no doesn’t mean Hansol doesn’t give up on trying to get with him.

“What do you want Hansol?”

Hansol smirked. “Just wanted to let you know you look sexy today. No harm in that right?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“How kind of you.”

He watched Hansol step forward, getting closer to him.

“So why don’t you give me a twirl in this pretty little skirt of yours?” He brushed his hand against Seungkwan’s skirt.

Seungkwan stared at him.

“Seungkwan! Come on, we have to get to go help Mr. Kim!”

Seungkwan looked over at Wonwoo who was walking up to them, smiling over at Mingyu.

Seungkwan looked back over at Hansol who had a look in his eyes that Seungkwan couldn’t recognize. He backed away, “I have to go.”

Seungkwan turned and walked away, looking at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kissed Mingyu’s cheek before following after Seungkwan who didn’t look back.

“Hey Seungkwan! Slow down!”

Seungkwan sighed, walking slower.

“Sorry, I just wanted to get away from him as fast as I could.”

Wonwoo chuckled.

“What was going on between you two before I came over? You guys were standing really close together and he was touching your skirt.”

Seungkwan shook his head.

“It was nothing, just him trying to mess with me like he usually does.”

Seungkwan sighed, thinking of Hansol’s hand touching his skirt. The look he gave him.

“You know, if he didn’t do the things he does, I bet you guys would get together and be cute. And I truly mean that.”

Seungkwan sighed.

“I don’t think he’s ever going to change though. It would be nice to see a different side of him though. A side no one has ever seen.”

Wonwoo smiled, “You never know, I bet you could bring that side out. I mean, look at me and Mingyu. You would have never thought he was this big soft puppy.”

Seungkwan let out a loud laugh.

“He’s a big pouty baby. He always bothers me when you don’t talk to him.”

Wonwoo smiled, “See what I mean! That could be you and Hansol.”

Seungkwan felt his face heat up, shaking his head soon. They walked into their classroom, walking up to their professor.

He was standing with a boy.

A very cute boy.

“Hello boys! I want to introduce you to our new student; his name is Jooheon. He just moved here and I would like for you two to show him around since I know you two will be very friendly to him.”

Seungkwan and Wonwoo smiled at the boy.

“We would be happy too.”

Their professor nodded. “Alright, well Jooheon, I am putting you in good hands now. I hope you enjoy your first day.”

Jooheon nodded, smiling.

He followed Wonwoo and Seungkwan out of the classroom.

“Well, I just want you to know he was right about you being in good hands. Wonwoo and I are the friendliest people you’ll ever meet.”

Jooheon smiled at Seungkwan.

“I believe it.”

\-----

Seungkwan ended up having a class with Jooheon and Hansol happens to be in that class.

“Do you care if I sit by you?”

Seungkwan shook his head. “I don’t mind at all!”

Jooheon smiled, following Seungkwan to his seat and sitting next to him.

They watched as students started filling up the classroom.

Seungkwan watched Hansol walk in and towards him. He watched him frown when he saw Jooheon sitting next to me.

He glared at him, walking to a seat in the back.

“That guy looked mad.”

“He usually sits next to me so that’s probably why.”

Jooheon nodded.

“Should I move?”

I shook my head, smiling.

“Don’t worry about it. He’ll live having to sit in another seat.”

Jooheon smiled, nodding his head.

The professor walked in, calling attendance and making Jooheon stand up and introduce himself.

All throughout class, Seungkwan could feel Hansol staring at him.

He didn’t once look his way, even if he wanted too.

Seungkwan was use to Hansol always sitting next to him, trying to put his hand on his thigh. Seungkwan would constantly fight it off until he eventually would give up and let him do what he wanted. He hated how he easy he was.

“Hey, you okay? You look like you are thinking too much.”

Seungkwan looked over at Jooheon, nodding his head. “I’m okay, just have a lot on my mind.”

Jooheon smiled, nodding his head before going back to writing the notes that were on the bored.

When class was finally over, Seungkwan and Jooheon stood up and were about to head out.

“Seungkwan, wait.”

Seungkwan stopped, looking at Hansol.

“Can we talk for a second?” Hansol glanced at Jooheon. “Alone?”

Before Seungkwan could answer, Jooheon spoke up. “Hey, I’m just going to wait in the hallway for you okay?”

Seungkwan gave him a small smile, nodding his head.

Hansol waited till Jooheon was out of the room before speaking.

“I don’t like him.”

Seungkwan frowned.

“What? You haven’t even had a real conversation with him! Plus, he’s new so he doesn’t know anyone. Even you.”

Hansol looked at him, shaking his head.

“You don’t understand, I don’t trust him. Especially around you.”

Seungkwan frowned.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Hansol sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It means that I’m afraid he’s going to pull a move on you.”

“And why do you care if he does or not?”

Hansol looked at him with soft eyes. He took Seungkwan’s hand, holding it. “Because I care about you.”

It was silent.

Seungkwan could feel his face heating up.

He didn’t know what to say, Hansol has never talked to him this way before so it caught him off guard.

He looked at their hand. He squeezed Hansol’s hand softly.

“Hansol, I was assigned to show him around campus along with Wonwoo. So far, he’s been really nice and friendly. You shouldn’t worry about it. Plus, if he does anything, I can take care of myself. Okay?”

Seungkwan knew if something were to happen, he wouldn’t know what to do. But he knew Hansol would be there.

He just didn’t want him to hear him say that.

Hansol nodded.

“Fine. But I have my eye on him.”

Seungkwan let go of his hand, turning away. “Make sure your eyes stay on him.”

He heard Hansol chuckle.

“Oh baby, they could never miss out on seeing you.”

Seungkwan felt his face heat up as he walked out of the classroom, seeing Jooheon waiting on him.

“Hey, sorry about that. Ready to go?”

Jooheon smiled, nodding his head.

They begin walking down the hallway together.

“So…”

Seungkwan looked at him.

“So?”

Jooheon sighed. “I’m not trying to be nosey but are you and that guy dating? He seems to stare at you a lot plus he likes to glare at me.”

Seungkwan quickly shook his head, facing going red.

“No, he’s not. He’s just someone who likes to flirt with me. That’s all.”

Jooheon smiled, nodding his head.

“Ah I understand. Just wondering.”

Seungkwan looked ahead.

A part of him wishes they were dating.

\-----

Seungkwan sat across Mingyu and Wonwoo, eating his pizza.

“So how is walking around with Jooheon?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “It’s okay, he seems more interested in Seungkwan though more than anything.”

Seungkwan looked up at him confused.

“What?”

Mingyu smiled. “Good, I don’t want him flirting with you. I’d hate to have to hurt him.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, giving Mingyu a quick kiss.

“Excuse me love birds, what do you mean he’s interested in me?”

Wonwoo smiled. “He only talks to you, walks near you, barely listens to me. He’s all about you Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan sighed.

“Isn’t that a good thing? That means you won’t have to worry about Hansol anymore.”

Seungkwan shrugged, “I guess. Maybe. I just hope he doesn’t have bad intentions like Hansol thinks he does.”

Mingyu looked at him. “He told you the guy was bad news?”

Seungkwan nodded. “Yeah, he said he had a bad feeling about the guy and wanted me to stay away from him. I was caught off by surprise because he sounded like he genuinely cared.”

Mingyu snorted, causing Wonwoo to elbow him.

Now Seungkwan was the one looking at him confused.

“What?”

Mingyu shook his head. “Nothing.”

Seungkwan eyed him. “Kim Mingyu. You better tell me right now or else I’ll tell everyone how you cried in my bathroom because you thought Wonwoo was dating a customer when he was just being friendly.”

Mingyu looked at him, shaking his head.

Wonwoo let out a giggle, leaning into Mingyu’s side. “Tell us baby.”

Mingyu sighed. “Fine, but stop telling people every situation where I cry about Wonwoo! It was before we started dating!”

Wonwoo pouted. “I like those stories.”

Mingyu shook his head, looking at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan nodded his head. “Deal.”

“I told Hansol about what you and Wonwoo were doing because he wanted to know where you were rushing off too. So, he said he was going to make sure to give you a bad vibe of the guy so you wouldn’t end up liking him or going out with him. I didn’t think it’d work.”

Seungkwan felt his heart shatter.

“So, he told me all that because he wants me to himself? Not because he cares about my well-being?”

Mingyu nodded his head.

“Basically.”

Seungkwan slammed his fist on the table, standing up.

He looked around the cafeteria before spotting Hansol, talking to some girl.

“That asshole.”

“Wait! Seungkwan!”

But it was too late.

Seungkwan stormed across the cafeteria and over to Hansol. Hansol looked at him, a surprised look on his face.

He grabbed Hansol’s hand, turning to the girl. “Excuse me, I’m going to borrow him for a second.”

Seungkwan didn’t give the girl time to respond, dragging Hansol out of the cafeteria and over to the boys’ bathroom.

They walked inside.

Hansol looked at him, smirking.

“Didn’t think you’d be the jealous type Boo. What? Want me to give it to you right now?”

Seungkwan slapped him.

It was quiet.

Hansol looked up at him, confusion and anger on his face.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“You lied to me!”

“Lied to you? About what?!”

“About what you said earlier to me in the classroom! Mingyu told me your pathetic plan. To try and get me to steer away from Jooheon.”

Hansol frowned. “Well, it’s not really a lie! I don’t trust him and don’t want you near him!”

Seungkwan shook his head.

“I thought you cared about me Hansol. I thought maybe you were showing me a new side to you that I’ve never seen before. I believed you.”

Hansol frowned, trying to step forward. “Boo…”

Seungkwan shook his head, backing up. “Don’t. Please. Just stay away from me and don’t come near me again.”

Seungkwan ran out of the bathroom, walking down the hallway.

He accidentally bumped into someone, looking up and seeing that it was Jooheon. “Hey, sorry about that.”

Jooheon shook his head, frowning. “It’s okay, are you okay? You look like you are about to cry Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan nodded, “I’m okay. I promise. Ready to walk around?”

Jooheon nodded, “Lead the way.”

\-----

“So Seungkwan, I was wondering what you were doing later?”

Going home to hide from everyone is what he wanted to say. But he just shrugged. “I’m not sure, probably going to head home and do homework.”

Jooheon frowned, “It’s a Friday night! We should go out and do something together!”

“Like what?”

“Well, we could go to this party I was invited too. It’s at this big frat house. If you are interested of course.”

Seungkwan frowned.

He has never been to a party before and wanted to keep it that way. Parties meant trouble in his eyes. Plus, this party was going to have Hansol there.

He lived there.

For the rest of the day, Seungkwan has been ignoring Hansol’s consistent staring. Hansol didn’t approach him or talk to him like he usually does.

Seungkwan was happy he listened to him, for once.

But part of him missed the constant flirting.

“Seungkwan? Hello? Are you there?”

Seungkwan looked at Jooheon, blushing slightly. “Yeah, sorry I spaced out there for a second. I don’t know Jooheon, I don’t feel comfortable at parties.”

“Come on Seungkwan! Just this one? I’ll be by your side the whole night!” He pouted. “Pretty please?”

Seungkwan smiled, “Fine. Just this one. But you better not leave my side.”

Jooheon smiled.

“Of course, I won’t. I promise.”

\-----

Seungkwan stood in front of his mirror, admiring the red skirt he put on. He was wearing a tight black shirt to match.

“How do I look?”

Wonwoo looked up at him. “Hot, I can’t believe you are going to a party.”

Seungkwan glanced at him.

“You could come too.”

“He will not be attending anything without me and tonight I want to cuddle.”

Mingyu walked out of their bathroom and got on Wonwoo’s bed, laying on top of him, wrapping his arms around him.

“You look good Seungkwan. Wouldn’t be surprised if Hansol tried to hit on you.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I don’t have nothing to say to him.”

Wonwoo smiled.

“So, you are going to meet Jooheon there? And then what?”

Seungkwan shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ll let the night determine that. Are you sure you two don’t want to come with me?”

Wonwoo smiled, shaking his head.

“I don’t do parties Boo or I would. And like Mingyu said- “

“He wants to cuddle, yeah you two are disgusting.”

Seungkwan faked gagged.

“Whatever, you are just jealous.”

He was.

“Alright, I’m going to head out. I’ll text you if anything happens okay?”

Wonwoo nodded his head, waving ‘goodbye’.

Seungkwan walked across the campus, towards the house he’s always dreaded. The house him and Wonwoo always avoid.

The house that’s always the loudest every Friday night.

He slowly approached the place, noticing the trash covering the yard. It was so loud.

This was a bad idea.

He should just turn around and leave and tell Jooheon he wasn’t feeling good or something. He wouldn’t notice.

“Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan looked and saw Jooheon standing at the front door, a red cup in his hand.

Seungkwan smiled slightly, making his way towards him.

“Hey Jooheon.”

Jooheon threw his arm around him, bringing him close to him.

He reeked of alcohol. Seungkwan hated it.

“Come on! Let’s get you a drink!”

Seungkwan followed him inside, noticing the big crowd of people inside. Seungkwan hated crowds.

They walked through the crowd, heading towards the kitchen. Seungkwan locked eyes with Hansol before looking away.

He walked into the kitchen which was empty. Jooheon made him a drink, handing it to him.

“You look nice tonight, red is a sexy color.”

Oh?

Seungkwan looked at him, smiling.

“Thank you, that’s nice of you to say.”

Jooheon smiled. “What would you like to do?”

“Can we go somewhere quiet for a bit? I can’t really hear well down here.”

Seungkwan missed Jooheon’s smirk as he nodded his head, leading him up the stairs. Seungkwan also missed Hansol’s eyes following them, tempting whether to go up or not.

Seungkwan followed Jooheon down the hallway, looking around.

“So, how do you like it-“

Jooheon cut him off.

“You know Seungkwan, you’re really pretty.”

Seungkwan looked at him, “Oh, um, thank you.”

Jooheon smirked, walking closer to him.

“I’m surprised you are single, especially with a body like yours.”

Seungkwan backed up, hitting the wall behind him.

“W-What are you- “

“Shh,” Jooheon put his finger up to Seungkwan’s lips. “No wonder that other guy gets jealous, who could blame him. I know I would.”

“W-What are you doing?”

Jooheon caressed Seungkwan’s face. “Giving you what you want. You’ve been such a tease in this skirt all day. Very irresistible. When you asked if we could come upstairs, alone, I knew this was my chance to give you what you want.”

Seungkwan felt Jooheon’s hand go under his skirt, grabbing his ass.

Hansol had never done this to him.

He felt disgusted.

Seungkwan pushed him off him, “Jooheon, you are drunk. You don’t know what you are doing.”

Jooheon grabbed Seungkwan’s hands, pushing him harder up against the wall.

“Trust me, I do. Now be a good little slut and be quiet.”

He leaned closer, a serious look on his face.

“Or else.”

Seungkwan gulped, he felt nervous.

He shouldn’t have come here, especially alone.

He should have stayed home.

He should have listened to Hansol.

Seungkwan closed his eyes, feeling Jooheon’s hot breath on his neck. He didn’t want to look at him.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Seungkwan felt Jooheon stop. He opened his eyes and saw Hansol.

He looked angry.

Seungkwan never felt more relieved.

“Mind your business dude, can’t you see we are in the middle of something?”

“Well, not in my house you won’t.”

Jooheon glared.

“Fine, we’ll go somewhere else then.”

Jooheon grabbed Seungkwan’s hand, ready to drag him away.

Seungkwan looked at Hansol wide eyed, was he really going to let him take him away just like that?”

“Not so fast.”

Jooheon stopped, looking at Hansol.

“What?”

“You won’t be doing anything with him.” Hansol grabbed Seungkwan, pulling him behind him. “In this house or outside it.”

Jooheon glared at him, stepping forward.

“I thought you weren’t his boyfriend? So, I think I can do whatever I want with him.”

Hansol glared at him. “Well he is now. And if you touch him, it’ll be a bad day for you newbie.”

Jooheon laughed, “Whatever. You are all talk.”

Hansol looked at Seungkwan who was gripping his arm tightly. His poor Seungkwan.

He looked at Jooheon, swinging his arm and punching him square in the jaw.

Seungkwan let out a gasp, watching Jooheon stumble back a bit, looking at the both of them. He glared at them. “Whatever. You can have that worthless little slut.”

Jooheon turned and walked away.

Hansol sighed, turning and looking at Seungkwan, a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Touch you?”

Seungkwan sighed. “He grabbed my butt but besides that, I’m okay. Thank you, for saving me. I should have known better than to come here. Parties aren’t really my thing.”

Hansol smiled, stepping forward.

“I’m glad I came at the right time.”

Seungkwan looked up at him. He had the same look on his face from the other day. “Hansol.”

He watched him gulp.

“Can we talk? Privately if that’s okay.”

Seungkwan nodded, following Hansol to his room.

They walked inside, Hansol shutting the door behind him.

They sat down on his bed.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier today, in the bathroom. It was selfish of me to do what I did but I don’t regret it Boo. He was a bad guy and I knew it.”

Seungkwan sighed.

“I know. I think I was more upset about the fact that you faked caring about me.”

Hansol frowned. “I do care about you; a lot more than you think I do.”

Seungkwan looked at him, unsure. “Hansol, how do I know you are not lying? All you’ve done is try and get in my pants every semester. Doesn’t give off a caring vibe.”

Hansol sighed, nodding his head.

“I know but I love seeing you get all riled up over things I say, it’s cute.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

Hansol smiled, “My point is, I’m bad a flirting with people I liked. And you are the first.”

Seungkwan looked at him.

Hansol likes him?

He couldn’t believe it.

“Y-You like me?”

Hansol smiled, nodding his head.

“I always thought you just wanted to get in my pants.”

“I mean that’s just a plus but I like you Seungkwan. That’s why I always get so jealous when you talk to or hangout with random boys. I can’t help it.”

Seungkwan smiled.

“How do you think I feel when I see you talking to other girls?”

Hansol smirked. “So, you do get jealous?”

Seungkwan felt his face heat up, rolling his eyes. “Whatever.”

Hansol laughed, shaking his head. “So, you like me too?”

Seungkwan nodded his head, “I do.”

“So that means you are finally mine then?”

Seungkwan shook his head, watching Hansol frown. “Not so fast. First, I want to see you change. No more flirting with other people and no more partying as much.”

Hansol nodded, “Deal. What else?”

“I want you to take me out on dates. Show me another side of Hansol no one else sees.”

Hansol smiled, taking Seungkwan’s hand.

“Are you sure you are ready to see that side?”

Seungkwan squeezed his hand, “I’m ready.”

\-----

Seungkwan walked across the campus yard, heading back to his dorm. He was tired from school and finally was done with classes for the day.

“Hey beautiful, why don’t you give me a twirl?”

Seungkwan stopped, turning around to face the owner of that voice he has grown to love.

He saw Hansol leaning up against a tree, smirking at him.

Seungkwan smiled.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Hansol smiled, walking up to him. “You know you love it baby.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, standing up on his tip toes and giving Hansol a kiss. They pulled away, Hansol smirking at him.

“Come on baby, I want a peek at what’s underneath.”

Seungkwan turned around.

“Why don’t you come over and see what’s underneath yourself?”

He begin walking away, hearing footsteps running up to catch up to him. He felt a strong-arm wrap around his waist, pulling them close to him.

Seungkwan giggled, feeling Hansol’s hot breath on his neck.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!! <3


End file.
